veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular!
The 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular! is a 2017 direct-to-video special. It was released on Blu-ray during Christmas Day on Monday, December 25, 2017. It aired on TV on December 26, 2017. It also features Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, a 1966 Christmas cartoon special. Transcript: music Mr. Nezzer: "(voice-over) Live from studio C3 in the Peoria Civics Center in Downtown Peoria, Illinois... the 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular! Premiering on today's broadcast, Zachary Kammeyer, Nicole Kammeyer, Scott Kammeyer, The Grinch, Max the Dog, Cindy-Lou Who, Brainy Smurf, and me, Mr. Nezzer. Featuring this premiere event of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!!" Whos: "(singing) Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays Welcome Christmas, bring your light Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays Welcome in the cold of night Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus Welcome Christmas, while we stand Heart to heart and hand in hand" music Mr. Nezzer: "And now, here's our host, Zachary Kammeyer!" music Zachary "Zach" Kammeyer: "Good evening, and welcome to the 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular! I'm Zachary Kammeyer, Zach for short, and I'll be your host this evening. I was patiently waiting for the film to start. Well, guys, it's time! confused Wait a minute. I can't find the film. I looked everywhere. It's... gone now. frustrated I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FILM'S NOT GONNA START, JUST BECAUSE IT'S MISSING! Eegh!" rushes in on stage. Nicole Kammeyer: "What's going on, Zach? Why aren't we running the film?" Zach: "Oh. Hi, Mother. Well, because it's MISSING!" Nicole: "How terrible." Zach: "I know, but how're we gonna roll the film?" Nicole: "Just let me go find it, and then we'll roll it." Zach: "calmly Alright, Mother." leaves. Zach: "Oh, while my mother goes looking for the film, I want you to enjoy this song of mine. It's a remake of, Oh, Santa!." [The song that plays is [[Oh, Santa! (remake)|the remake of Oh, Santa!]].] music Zach: "Welcome back to the 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular! I'll bet the film's almost here to start." Nicole: "Is this the film you wanted?" Zach: "Oh, yes it is!" Nicole: "I'm sorry it was lost, but now I found it!" Zach: "excited Roll the film! Shoot the camera! This's gonna be the best Christmas film ever!" music [The whole 1966 story of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! plays.] back to Studios C3. Zach: "Boy, we sure had a long time in the film, didn't we?" Nicole: "Yep. Well, did you ever hear 'bout a snow monster?" Zach: "Um, perhaps yes. But how?" Nicole: "Well, Rudolph tried to defeat the monster, but Hermey took all its teeth out." Zach: "You mean they loved Rudolph?" Nicole: "Well, not only that, but they also loved the Grinch." Zach: "Oh. Well that's all the time we have for today, crowd. Remember, God made you special, and He love you really much! Merry Christmas, everyone! So long!" [The end credits roll slowly in cut-mode. During the credits, the song, Trim Up the Tree, plays in background, without being seen.] Characters: *Zach Kammeyer *Nicole Kammeyer *Scott Kammeyer (montage only) *Archibald Asparagus as Bankrobber *Jimmy Gourd as Viking *Brainy Smurf as IRS Agent *Mr. Nezzer as himself (announcement only) and Santa Claus *The Grinch *Max the Dog *Cindy-Lou Who *Whos Gallery: Santa Claus (Mr. Nezzer).jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Santa Claus Bankrobber (Archibald Asparagus).jpg|Archibald Asparagus as Bankrobber Viking (Jimmy Gourd).jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Viking IRS Agent (Brainy Smurf).jpg|Brainy Smurf as IRS Agent Oh, Santa! (remake)-2|Oh, Santa! (remake) Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Videos